otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Necromundus Combat Guide
=Overview= To complete quests and gain XP in Necromundus, characters may have to engage in frequent combat with foes in the various realms. NOTE: You only gain XP if the creature you kill is within five levels of your own - above or below. So, if you're a Level 10 character and your friends help you kill a Level 50 monster - you don't get any XP for the kill. =How Combat Works= Our combat is turn-based, so it allows breaks during which you can get a drink, answer the phone, or (SHOCK AND SURPRISE!) pose while roleplaying with friends in the game world. During each round, the character and the opponent get two attacks. Combat continues until the player's character wins, gives up, or loses. When you enter a room, it may look empty. Don't always believe it! Our spawn system brings creatures onto the grid as people enter a room. So, if the room appears empty, type look again to see if anything has spawned. If multiple creatures spawn, you'll see their database reference numbers displayed with their names. Use the reference numbers to attack when you've got multiple creatures with the same name in the room with you. If they've got different names, you can use the names instead. The commands used in combat include: *'+engage :' This locks you in combat with a specific creature. No one else can attack the target once you've engaged it. *'+attack :' This is a straight brute force attack with your primary weapon. *'+ability /:' This makes use of any racial or class-based ability in your arsenal. *'+endturn:' After you've carried out your two actions, the opponent gets their attacks. *'+disengage:' This ends combat with the creature, but you forfeit half your Hit Points and lose all your current Action Points. NOTE: You'll notice a delay between actions. It's about five seconds per action. When the fight's over and you've won, be sure to look in the room again - the bad guy might have dropped something useful! Combat Shortcuts It can be tiresome typing in the ability command syntax. But that's okay, because you're able to customize and simplify the command to your liking. Here's how: *1) @set me=!no_command *2) &cmd_ me=$+ *:+ability %0/ **''Example: &cmd_backstab me=$+backstab *:+ability %0/backstab'' Then, in combat, after you've engaged an opponent, you just type, for example, +backstab '. =What Happens When You Discorporealize?= It's a little painful to discorporealize, but, hey, you're already dead. It's nothing permanent. During discorporealization, you lose all money in your +inv and re-materialize in the city center of Necromundus. ''TIP: Use the bank in the city of Necromundus to convert on-hand cash into bags of money. Items in your +inv are not affected by discorporealization. =How to Avoid Discorporealization= You never have to suffer the shame and ignominy of discorporealization. Options include: *+disengage:' The perfect failsafe. If you get deep into the fight and realize that you're being hit for so much damage that victory is impossible and defeat almost assured, break off the battle and take the temporary penalty to your Action Points and Hit Points. *'Travel with a healer:' Keep one of these handy at all times. *'Don't pick fights you can't finish:' You can '''look' at monsters before engaging them and during fights, so you can track how much damage you're doing as the battle proceeds. If it looks hopeless, use +disengage to get out of the situation. *'Watch your negative mods:' If you suffer enough damage, your +sheet will show negative mods. These mods will mean an effective reduction of your skills. So, a skill level of Fair would actually be seen as Mediocre, cutting off access to certain abilities if you've got a -1 mod. Category:OtherVerse Game Guides